


Started As A Prank

by Klash1122



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klash1122/pseuds/Klash1122
Summary: Artemis takes a prank too far, making some complications in the lives of her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, I'm still pretty new at this, plus I'm doing it on a tablet, so I'm gonna make mistakes. Chill. Anyway, I want to note that this doesn't go along exactly with the show, Young Justice. For example, Wally and Artemis never end up together, Wally doesn't die, Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow aka Speedy is only a year older than Kid Flash. Annnddd now for the story...

I couldn't stop laughing. Artemis just hung there with an annoyed look on her face. "Just get me down, Kid Idiot." She growled. "What's the magic word?" I teased sticking my tongue out at her. All the blood had rushed to her face after being upsidedown for twenty three minutes straight. "I said get me down." She glared. I continued to laugh so hard I almost peed myself. "Yes, your Highness." I smirked and cut the rope that was attached to her leg. She face planted and scowled. Still confused? Let me explain...

It was a cold winter's night... Lol, jk it was about 4:00 p.m. in mid April, but that doesn't really matter. Anyway, since its kind of a long story, I'll sum it up like this: Missy and I were having a prank war where we basicly took pictures or videos of embarrassing moments of each other. Oh and BTW, Missy is my nickname for Artemis ;). Okay, so this morning, I set up a trap by her room, and video taped her getting hung up. The best part wasn't the prank though. It was her scream. Yep, tough lil' Missy screamed as she was pulled into the air. It was FUNNY AS HELL. Well, ya so that's what happened... Back to what I was saying.

Rob sat there watching the whole thing. He was chuckling and shaking his head. Ughh it annoys me how mature he can be. Like, dude, live a little. Be a kid for once! "Nicely done, Walls." He looked up at me and smiled. There we go. When he smiles like that he looks more like a kid. Just a cute little kid. Not cute like that... Take that thought out of your head right now! I didn't NOT mean it like that, got it? Jeez, you people, taking everything the wrong way!

I smiled back and zipped outa there before Missy could punch me in the gut. I ran to the kitchen , where Megan was baking something that smelt horrible "Whatcha making, gorgeous?" I leaned against the wall, looking as attractive as I could. Which wasn't hard for me, I mean look at me. I'm the freaking Zach Efron of 15 year olds. Megan smiled sweetly at me. "Pumpkin pie... It'll be done soon." She replied in that adorable, innocent voice of hers. Oh, so that's why I smelt like dog crap. I forced a smile, "Cool, cool, I bet the team will like it." I opened the fridge and grabbed a tub of icecream. "What do you mean, aren't you going to have some?" She eyed me suspiciously. "I have strange behavioral changes and horrible allergic reactions when I eat pumpkin, so I can't eat pumpkin pie... Sorry Meg." I replied. I also hated it, but I wasnt gonna say that. It wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. She frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Now no one will eat it." She stared longingly at the oven and pouted slightly. I hated seeing her upset, "Don't worry, sweet cheeks, I bet it'll turn out, and everyone's gonna love it." I reassured her. She gave a quick fake smile and turned away. I frowned and walked out of the kitchen with the tub of icecream in my hand. Zantana and Robin were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over, sat between them, and put my icecream on the cofee table. Zantana glared at me, obviously upset about my seating choice. Robin just smiled and put his head on my shoulder. This really struck a nerve with Zantana and she glared at me even harder. It was kinda scary actually, and I didn't get what ticked her off so much. Ya, I know she has a thing for Rob, but why is this making her so angry? If she wanted to sit by him, she should have actually sat by him not sat two feet away from him. Josh, girls are so confusing.

We watched TV silently for about a half hour. I felt a vibration in my pocket, so I stuck my hand in to grab my phone. I took it out and turned it on. I squinted down at the small device. I seriously need something to help my eyesight when I don't have my goggles on. I stared at it a little more and made out the words, Message from Roy and Message from Uncle B. I clicked the one from Roy.

Dude, where were you today? There was a chick fight in the Cafeteria. It was totally HOT.

I frowned. I missed school today because I was supposed too be hanging out with my mom. I only get too spend time with her once a month, since Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris have full custody over me, and they really hate her. I hate her to, but the judge said I have to. I usually just spend those days at Mount Justice. I replied:

Sorry, man. went to Mount Justice cuz today I'm with my mom

I transferred to the one from Uncle Barry.

Hey, kiddo, heard you were sick this morning... You still coming today, or are ya gonna wait until tomorrow

I smirked. There was no way in Hell that I was gonna stay with my mom for an extra day.

Ill be home around about 7:00

I put my phone back in my pocket and leaned back on the couch. Rob was already passed out, and when I moved, his head slid down to my lap. I wanted to move his head, but I was just too tired. In no time, I was out like a light. The poor icecream tub was left untouched, and probably melting.

I had a weird dream. In the dream, I was walking through Central City with my Kid Flash suit on, but no cowl not on my face. A bunch of random naked girls were following me, and kinda creeping me out. I looked around and everyone was naked... Except me. I stared in horror as they all ran after me. I bolted for home, but when I got there, the house was on fire. Then, I woke up. Weird dream, huh?

I saw a little flash of a blinding light as I fluttered my eyes open. "Cute! Can't wait to give this to your Aunt so she can put out in the paper!" Artemis laughed with a camera in her hands (her and Aunt Iris were kinda friends, since Aunt I liked to tell Missy embarrassing stuff about me). I turned red as I realized that she took a picture of Robin laying on my lap. I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up, he just fell on me." I growled and gently leaned him to the other side. "Riiight" She said with a wink and skipped off. Well, I wouldn't day skipped, but it sure was a joyful walk. I looked at the time. "Crap! Its almost 7!" I stood up, abruptly, and bolted to the zeta beam. Once in Central, I ran to Uncle Barry's house.

"Hey, bud." Uncle B greeted me as I rushed in. "Hey Uncle B." I smiled and went into the kitchen. Aunt I smiled sweetly. It was that smile she gsave me that would make me feel better when I was upset. Uncle B walked in and pecked her on the lips. I made a spour face and they both chuckled. "We are doing a project with Wayne Tech, and I'm visiting Gotham for a week. I'm leaving tomorrow. Wanna come?" At that, my face lit up. "YESYESYESYES!" I loved going to Gotham. Rob and I would always hang out. Of course, he would wear his sunglasses wherever we went, since I still had no idea what his ID was, but it was still cool to chill with him in civvies.

I sat down while Aunt I put the food on the table. Once she got everything set up, she sat down across from me and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and slid her thumb across the screen, doing something. A huge smile appeared on her face. She put the phone in front of me. "Care to explain?" It was the picture of me and Rob on the couch sleeping. "Ugh I can't believe she actually sent that to you! He just fell on my lap when we passed out on the couch." I whined. My aunt looked at me worridly. "Wally, she sent it to my office, not to me." I raised my eyebrows. Nonononononono. She wouldn't dare! "WHAT!? IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!" Uncle B glared at me. "Language, kiddo." I sighed. "Sorry, but if that gets in the paper, everyone is gonna think Rob and I are together!" Uncle Barry put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "We'll get it sorted out later, don't worry kid." If only it were that simple. I could not be known as a gay sidekick. That would totally kill my street-cred.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the school gates. Ughh I just want to be done with school and go to see Rob already. Roy walked up to me and smirked. "You look... Bad." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Ya, I couldn't sleep last night for some reason." I forced a smile. He rolled his eyes. We walked into the school. My eyes widened as I saw the posters on the wall. "What the heck!? Who nominated me...?" There were a bunch of posters with my face on it saying cheesy things to get people to vote for me for homecoming king. I glared at Roy. "You did this, didn't you?" I wouldn't be surprised if he did, he is always trying to get on my nerves with stuff like this. One time he signed me up for football tryouts. Roy chuckled. "Yep, but I don't think that's what you should be worried about." I give him a confused look as he digs through his backpack and grabs a newspaper. He practically shoved it in my face. I grabbed it from him and read the article that was circled in black Sharpe. No. Nonononononono. Ugh. I'm gonna kill her. The article read:

KID FLASH AND ROBIN: ALLIES, FRIENDS, OR MORE?

Could it be possible that Kid Flash and Robin are a couple? We received a photo of them (below) that could serve as proof of this rumor...

There was more, but I was too angry and surprised to read any more of it. Yep, Missy just ruined my life as Kid Flash. She created a weakness. I should have listened to Batman when he told me not to get attached to Robin, so something like this wouldn't happen. If any Central City villain sees this, they will be after Rob, and if any Gotham City villain sees this... Oh God. I'm gonna fucking die. Roy just looked at me worriedly. "Hey, its not that bad... I mean, I'm sure this won't become an actual debate. Itll probably just be forgotten by tomorrow or something." He gave me a reassuring hug. I liked it when Roy did that. It gave me the sense of being a little brother... And occasionally made me feel like a little sister, but he means no harm.

I was lost in thought when my phone started vibrating. I grabbed it and peered at the cracked screen. Hmm, when did I crack my screen, anyway? Eh, whatever I'll figure that out later. The call was from a number that wasn't in my contacts, but I answered anyway.

"Dude did you see the paper?!" I heard an all to familiar voice on the other end. Well it was familiar, but it was different at the same time. It sounded remarkably like Robin, but this caller's voice cracked like twice while just saying that. "Uhhh Rob?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ya, its me, you idiot! Who took that picture? How did it get in the paper? Did you do this? You know can't show your aunt private stuff like this, or she's gonna use it for her paper!" I frowned. Why would he think I did this? "Heck no, man! Artemis took the picture and sent it to my aunt's office." I bit my lip, some how I felt guilty. "Oh, well remind me to kill her next time I see her." I smirked. "Okie, dokie... Oh and how did you get my number?" Roy looked at me, even though he couldn't hear Robin, he still smirked at our conversation. Robin bluntly replied, "I'm Robin, that's how." and hung up. I chuckled. Well, now I have Robin's work phone number! He's gonna get a lot of texts from now on.

School dragged by, but it wasn't too horrible. I had the usual routine of getting out of every class, flirting with some girls who obviously had a crush on me, then reluctantly dragging myself to the next class. Finally, it was my last class, Science. I was in honors science, but they moved me up to a college level so that I could actually learn something, even though everything they taught was old news. I was the only Sophomore in that class, next to all the honors Senior students. Even though I was two years younger than them, a few of the babes in that class would make googly eyes at me. Ya, I know, I'm irresistible. It really got on my girlfriend's nerves that girls would flirt with me, and I would flirt back. I've been dating her for about 3 months now. The only people who know about it are Roy and Robin, though. I'm not supposed to date until I'm 16, but I just couldn't help myself.

I got out of science, and I was immediately greeted by her. Her name was Lexi Murillo. She had beautiful dark brown hair and cute, pale blue eyes. She hugged me. "I haven't seen you all day! I really missed you yesterday, too, why weren't you here?" She looked at me sternly, like an older sister. "I was spending time with my mom, it's not big deal." I felt bad about lying, but I couldn't tell her I was at the cave. She smiled and pecked me on the lips. "I have to go to robotics club, so will I see you tomorrow?" she looked at me with those big, puppy dog eyes. I frowned slightly. "No, I'm going to Gotham City with my uncle for a week." I replied. She looked at me with disappointment. She sighed. "Okay, I'll miss you." She leaned in for a full on kiss. We made out for about thirty seconds until we heard Roy clear his throat, trying to acknowledge that he was there. She pulled away, with a sheepish grin on her face as she walked further down the hall, into the robotics club classroom.

Roy chuckled at my flushed face. "Let's go, lover boy." He messed up my hair, then guided me out the school doors. We walked into Uncle B's house when we heard a crash from the kitchen. I raced over to the noise, but it was just Aunt Iris dropping groceries, as usual. She can be clumsier than me sometimes, and that's hard to beat, Like, really, really hard to beat. Roy and I helped pick them up and put them away. Uncle Barry walked into the room, eating a Snickers. "Hey, guys, how was school?" he smiled kindly and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him as he turned on the TV, and Roy joined us. "It was alright, I guess." I replied, smiling back at my uncle. "Are you ready to go to Gotham? We're leaving in a half hour. I would let Roy come, but we're going by foot and I highly doubt you want to carry him." The blonde smirked with a wink at me.

Bruce Wayne's mansion was huge. He invited us to come, which for some reason got Uncle Barry really excited. He wouldn't stop saying, "Finally, he came to his senses enough to trust you." to me. I didn't understand, but he kept telling me to "Just wait." We were guided through the maze of a house by an old, British dude who said his name was Alfred. Alfred lad us to the living room, where none other than Bruce Wayne was waiting for us. "Hello, Flash- or ehem, Barry." Bruce walked up to us and shook Uncle Barry's hand. I stared in disbelief. How did the Bruce Wayne know who the Flash's secret ID was? Bruce nodded at me, and I realized I was still staring. I gave a small smile, mixed with a bit of confusion. He chuckled. Uncle B pat me on the shoulder, and whispered into my ear, "Bruce is Bats, and Richard is Robin." I gaped at this. WTF?! ROBIN WAS RICHARD GRAYSON?! That would explain all the high tech, expensive gear he has. Wow... that actually explains a lot. I got lost in my thoughts, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, to a short little Richard Grayson giving me an amused look. I stared at him for a while, and somehow he managed to stare back with a straight face. He finally chuckled, and poked my chest. "You gonna keep staring, or do you want to do something?" He looked over to the couch. And gave me an adorable smile. Wait- no, not adorable... I mean, it was nice, and I'm sure a girl would love it. Ugh who am I kidding? Seeing him in civvies may have helped my tinsie little crush get bigger. But, it's not my fault! He's so... him. Just irresistible, I guess.

I can't think like this... I have a girlfriend! Ugh, what ever. I followed Rob/Richard to the couch, and he pulled out two PS4 controllers. I smiled, "So... Rob... or should I call you Richard?" I gave him a questioning look. He chuckled, "Call me Dick, but only when I'm in civvies. Got it?" I nodded and smiled to myself as he turned on the PS4. We basically played Modern Warfare for the rest of the day. In fact, we played it all week nonstop, with the exception of the three hour long training exercises. Apparently we had to do it to "Stay fresh," as Dick and Bruce put it. It was a pretty fun week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you noticed, but I tried to make Wally's point of view trail off at times, to emphasize his personality... Tell me what you thought about the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to someone shaking me. My eyes fluttered open and rested on Dick. He was on top of me... Oh God... Don't blush. Don't blush. Play it off, man. Keep your cool. I forced the heat out of my face, though it was there for a few seconds. Oh dear Lord, please tell me Dick didn't see it. I gave him a confused look. It was then that I realized it was pitch black in the room, and he couldn't see my face. Thank God. He whispered, "I heard your uncle yelling, should we go check it out?". Oh. Uncle Barry was probably just having one of those dreams where Aunt Iris dies. He has one every time he's away for the night. I sat up. " Uh, nah, its probably just a nightmare, he gets them all the time." I could hear Dick sigh in relief. "Well... It's 5:00 a.m. and its gonna be light out soon..." Dick thought aloud. He got off my lap and walked towards the door. He flipped on a light switch, which, by instinct made me cover my eyes.

I took my hands off my face and blinked a few times until my pupils were fully adjusted. I laid my eyes on Dick, who was shirtless. Fucking shirtless. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME MAN?! I felt heat rise to my face. Fuck! I just blushed, oh gosh. Just thinking about it made me blush even more. Dick cocked his head for a second, but obviously tried to ignore my teenaged hormones. "So... Anything new?" I awkwardly attempted conversation. He walk over and sat next to me. His body was so warm and soothing, I just wanted to- NO. I can't think like that, I have a girlfriend! Well, to be honest, I kinda feel like I only started dating her to make Rob- er, Dick jealous. Of course, she's awesome and stuff, but I bragged to Dick about her for a reason. I didn't know what that reason was at the time, but now its obvious.

I have a crush on him... There, I finally admitted it. Well, only admitted it to myself but, uh... baby steps. He yawned and stretched. "Nah, not really anything new." Oh, right I totally forgot I asked him a question. "Ah... Any crushes?" Fuck. Did I just go there? Dick looked at me kind of suprised. Yep... I just went there. "Uh, ya there is one..." I raised an eyebrow as the corners of my lips curved upward. "And what might this lucky person's name be?" I asked him curiously, while nudging him in the shoulder. "I can't tell you their name." Dick blushed a little. "Well, what do they look like?" It was kinda cruel that he wouldn't tell his best friend about his crush, but I guess I shouldnt be hypocritical. "Umm well, they have pale skin, sparkly eyes, kind of fluffy hair, they have a lean, but sorta muscular build, and they're downright hot." I chuckled at that last part.

"Cool, so, do I know them?" I eyed him suspiciously. He shrugged. What's that supposed to mean? A shrug? Is that a maybe? Well, I didn't hear a no... Hmm who has pale skin and fluffy hair? Artemis? Zatanna? Batgirl? (I have no clue who batgirl's secret ID is... Maybe I could get that out of Dick later). He looked at me and smirked at my confusion. "What about you? How's your love life?" He changed the subject... Eh, maybe I should respect his privacy. I simply shrugged, similar to the way he did. "Its the same old thing... Alothough Lexi has been getting a little... Clingy." He laughed and patted me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Its not funny." He just laughed even harder when I said that. Ugh his laugh is so adorable, I couldn't help but smile. He gasped for air, then calmed himself down. Jeez, who knew it was so easy to make this little batman laugh? And not just chuckle, like he always does. A real, healthy, kiddy laugh. I liked it.

"Sorry, dude, just the way you said that was hilarious... Does this mean you're not into her anymore?" He looked up at me. I could tell by his expression that this was a serious question. "Uh, I dunno, if I'm gonna be completely honest, I just started dating her to make someone else jealous." Fuck why did I say that?! I'm such an idiot! Its gonna be obvious now! I only told two people. Not to mension they're both guys. Dick gave me an evil smile. "To make someone jealous about her, you would have had to tell them about her..." I bit my lip. A ton of ideas of what to do next raced through my mind. It was a good thing I could come up with solutions to problems quickly, so it helped a little. I finally decided I was going to run for it. Run all the way back to Central City. But, I couldn't move. I blinked a few times, completely unaware of what happened in the last three seconds. Oh... Dick got on top of me and pushed my back onto the bed. He held my shoulders down, and sat on my legs. He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. Now." He said it in a stern, serious voice, that was a little scary. I wiggled out of his grip and scooted away. "I'll tell you, if you tell me first." Aw crap. My voice cracked. I totally just lost all my mojo. He smiled. "How about this, I'll give you more hints, and when you guess it, I won't lie." He paused at looked me in the eyes. "But then, you gotta tell me everything." I sighed and nodded. "Just give me another hint." I grumbled, annoyed that he wouldnt just tell me. "They have red hair." He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Is it Batgirl? Or Speedy?" I completely avoided the idea that it was me, cuz I didn't want to sound to eager. He smirked. "Both are wrong, guess again." I thought to myself. Is there anyone else besides me? You know what, I'm just gonna go for it. What do I have to lose? "Me?" Fuck I said that too excitedly. He tapped his finger on the tip of his nose. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner." He chuckled. I blushed, like really bad. My face felt like it was melting. "For how long?" I asked, curiously. "For a while, but it really started getting pretty bad after Arti got that picture in the newspaper." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Wow... A huge smile spread across my face. I looked over at me and laughed a little. "I'm guessing you like me back, Flashboy?" I turned red and stared at many hands. He smiked, then yawned. "Good, cuz that would suck for you if you rejected me and the Bat found out." He gave me a wink. I shuddered just thinking about it. I bet he'd lock me in a dungeon and starve me to death. "Ya, I'm glad I dodged that bullet." I sighed and laid next to Dick. "So, what now?" I looked at him, and he smiled. "Now, you go home, break up with Lexi in the nicest way possible, then, you can come to Gotham, and we can go on a date." He explained, while smiling a giddy smile to himself. "How do you suppose I should break up with her, oh wise one?" I raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Tell her that you are just too gay for your own good, and you just cant hide it anymore." He explained, causing us to both break into laughter.

We laid there for a few hours silently, just taking in the fact that we liked each other, until we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Dick said loudly. Uncle Barry walked in. "Time to go, kiddo." I sat up, and Uncle B ruffled my hair. I said goodbye to Dick, Alfred, and Bruce (although Bruce just grunted and walked away), then Uncle Barry and I raced back to Central.


	4. Chapter 4

(Narrator POV on Wally)

Wally walked into school the next day feeling anxious and guilty. He didn't want to hurt Lexi, but if he didn't break up with her, he would hurt Dick, and that was way worse. He spotted her in a group of friends. She smiled at him as he inched closer, hesitantly. "Hey, Wally!" She exlaimed as she ran up to him. He smiled awkwardly. "Is everything OK?" She asked, slowing drown as she got closer to him.

"Uh well... Yes, and no... I really need to talk to you about something." He responded. She stared in confusion. Wally shuffled his feet a little and took a deep breath. "Look, Lexi, you're a really great girl, and I enjoyed dating you, but I just don't like you... Like that. I'mreallysorry," he bit his lip and looked up at her stunned face. "Are... Are you breaking up with me?" Tears filled her eyes.

Wally starred at her, panicked. She covered her face with her hands and ran away. Wally just stood there, unsure what he should do. Lexi was the only girl he'd ever broken up with. Usually girls got sick of him pretty quickly, so it was never up to him to leave them. He stood there, dumbfounded, until the bell rang.

...

Wally raced (at human speed) to the cafeteria for lunch. He grabbed his lunch box (which he always packed to the brim with food) and sat down. He began eating a sandwich as threj girls walked up to his table looking angry. "Hello, ladies, can I help you with something?" They spread out around him, all glaring intently. One walked closer to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to the ground. Another one threw his lunch into the trash, while the last one dumped a smoothie over his head.

He watched them walk to the table Lexi was at and sit down. He grunted and sat up. They looked over at him and all laughed, including Lexi. Wow, I thought she was supposed to be the nice type... So much for that. He trudged off to the bathroom and washed the smoothie out of his hair. It was all over his clothes, so he decided to go to his locker and change into his PE uniform.

He sighed and made his way to his locker. As he approached, he saw someone wrote something on it in black:

Bastard

He groaned in annoyance and unlocked his locker. Quickly, he changed into his PE clothes in the bathroom. The minute he stepped out, Roy confronted him. "Hey, you OK dude? I saw those girls diss you in the cafeteria... and Lexi was crying so..." Wally nodded and shrugged. "I broke up with Lexi." Roy looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "Its about time! God, I hated that bitch. Why'd you dump her sorry ass, though? Did you finally realize that she was using you?" He asked excitedly. Wally looked at him in confusement.

"What do you mean, she was using me?" He asked, completely oblivious. Roy rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're smart, athletic, good looking, and extremely popular... She was dating you too make that senior, Jackon Peterson jelous. I dunno if you realized, but she got really clingy whenever he was looking." Roy stated as-a-matter- of-factly. Wally thought back. "Wow, you're right... Huh, well now I don't feel as bad. Why is she taking it so hard though?" Roy face palmed. "Jackson hates you, so if you were dating Lexi, he would want to steal her from you... But if she dated someone else, she wouldn't get his attention. Cuz you know, you're the only person Jackson hates... I think its because you're both so light hearted, and he sees you as competition," Roy explained. Wally nodded and chuckled.

:::

(Dick POV) (2 Weeks Later)

"Heeeey Alfie." Alfred raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Yes, Master West may come over after school, now get ready, you have too leave soon." Wow... I didn't even have to ask... I guess Alfred really does know everything. I nodded and thanked him, then rushed to get ready for school.

...

I entered the quart yard, and was automatically greeted by Barbra. "Hey, Dickie! Where were you on Friday?" She asked, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "My friend was visiting from Central, so Bruce let me skip school." I replied. She smiled. "I didn't know you had a friend in Central! What's their name?" "His name is Wally, he's the nephew of the owner of Star Labs," I explained. She nodded. "Tell me more," she squealed. Yep, I can always depend on her to get overly excited over the little things. "Well, he's two years older than me." I said, not sure what all she wanted to know. "What's he look like?" She starred at me, eyes wide with wonder. "He's about 5 foot 7' he's got fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, a bunch of freckles, but not too many, its the perfect amount. He is skinny, but muscular, and he's always smiling."

She giggled. "Sounds to me like someone has a crush." I faked an offensive look and scoffed. "And what gave you that idea?" She smiled deviously. "No one pays that close attention to another's features unless they study them. And you only study someone's appearance if you like them." She giggled once again. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Ya, so what? Just... Don't tell anyone, okay? It would ruin my reputation if people found out I was into guys."

She nodded and smiled.

...

The final bell rang, and Barbra and I raced to the school gates. I beat her, just barely. "Ha! That's like a billion for me, and zero for you!" I bragged. She laughed and pushed my shoulder playfully. "Hey, uh.. Dick!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Oh, hey, Wally!" Barbra and I walked up to him. Barbra tapped her chin questionably. "That voice sounds... Familiar..." She thought aloud. Then it hit me. "Right! Gosh, why didn't I realize this before?! I'm such an idiot, Babs, he's KF." She stared with her mouth wide open. "You have a crush on your best friend!?" She shrieked. I growled, "not so loud!" Wally stared, confused.

"How does she-" Wally began. "I'm Batgirl," Barbra cut him off. I smirked at his stunned expression. Wally blinked a few times, then focused his eyes on me. "Cool, anyway... I'm here to walk you home." He said proudly. I smirked. "OK, hot stuff. Bye Babs!" She giggled for the millionth time that day an walked away. Wally grabbed my hand and we headed back to the mansion.

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, and I thought it might be best if we kept this whole thing on the down low for a while, cuz I don't know how Bruce would react to this." He nodded and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing... But is it OK that I told Roy? I mean, you told Barbra so..." I chuckled. "Ya its cool." He gave me a side hug before moving a little away from me as we approached the mansion.

Right as we entered, Alfred greeted us, and I dragged Wally to my room. I closed the door gently behind me, then turned back to Wally. He pulled me close to him and lifted my chin. I bit my lip as I felt heat rush to my cheeks. "When is Bruce going to be home?" He asked, not letting me go. "In about three hours." I responded quickly. "And Alfred won't try to check on us?" I smirked. "No, we're safe." He nodded, and covered my eyes. I felt a force of wind, then nothing.

He didn't take his hands off my eyes as he walked me forward a few steps. "Sit down," he whispered into my ear. I shuddered a little, and sat down. He removed his hands for my eyes and I smiled. We were out in the middle of nowhere, and there was a picnic set up. "See? I told you I'd find a way to make our first real date happen!" Wally exclaimed, sitting next to me. "Real date? What, so make out sessions don't count any more?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...


End file.
